


Dress-up

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: Hercules convinces Aaron to model dresses for him. All for the sake of professional integrity, of course. Now if only Alex could keep his mouth shut, that excuse might actually be believable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Narwq

Aaron Burr was standing in front of him in a cute dress of Hercules' own design. It was a sight that never failed to amaze no matter how many times he saw it. Hercules could die happy. 

“And you're sure this isn't making you, you know, dysphoric or anything?” Hercules asked again, when Aaron once again looked a bit uncertain. 

“No, I promise.” Aaron lips turn up from their previous frown. “I think I just feel different enough that it doesn't bother me now. Or maybe it's because I trust your perception of me. But thank you, I'll tell you if it does.” 

Hercules smiled. “Good. In that case, give me a twirl, will you?” Aaron paused. His eyebrows went up, incredulous. Hercules kept his smile on, though Aaron's blank stare nearly made him waver. “Please? It'll help.” It was a bit of a stretch, but Hercules would take what he could get. 

“Is it necessary?” No, but if he said that, Aaron would never do it. Hercules gave a pleading look instead. Aaron pursed his lips, but clearly considered it. Then he stood back and spun with a quick, jerky movement. “There. Is that fine?” 

Hercules wondered if maybe he was pushing too far. But Aaron didn't look uncomfortable so much as hesitant, shy even. Despite his quiet and standoffish nature, Aaron wasn't actually a shy person, usually. It was cute, especially in the cute, short dress he'd managed to convince Aaron into. “Yeah, that was great,” Hercules encouraged, pulling his phone out. “Now let me take some reference pictures.” 

Aaron's eyes flashed to the phone, then away just as quickly. “Just for reference?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hercules stumbled at the almost accusation. 

Aaron hummed, his face ever-so-slightly dusted with red. “Seriously, only to our boyfriends, okay? And not to Alex either.” So, actually just John and Laf. Hercules agreed immediately, surprised to get explicit permission in the first place. Maybe Aaron wasn't as completely clueless to the point of these dress-ups, after all. 

Dutifully, Hercules snapped his pictures and sent them out. For good measure, he started a group text.

>> These arent 4 alex. Aaron said so

Laurens << LMAO 

Lafayette << what did our alexander do now

That was actually a good question. “Wait, how come Alex can't see them?” 

Aaron flushed further. “Last time, he got one of your pictures. He kept shoving it in my face and calling me cute and then he tried to pick me up.” 

Hercules frowned. “Do you want me to talk to him?” They all knew Alex wasn't the best at knowing when he was making someone uncomfortable. Figures he would be the one to tip Aaron off, too. 

“No, no,” Aaron waved his hands. “It's not even that, he tries to pick me up too often for it to bother me much anymore. It's mostly that after, when I yelled at him he called me 'Burrtiful' and left.” Aaron huffed in sharp offense. “I keep telling him to shut up about the puns.” 

The last sentence came out as an actual grumble. Hercules held back a snort, quickly relaying the answer. 

Lafayette << WHAT A TRAVESTY

Laurens << he deserves his fate. I rescind my objection

Laurens << laf a travesty in what way. Do u stand for or agains tthe pun. R we now mortal enemies

Hercules rolled his eyes, tapping out a quick answer.

>> john ur always for puns

Lafayette << a true turncoat. I share no knowledge with traitors

There was a sound of shifting fabric, then Aaron was peeking over the phone. “What are you talking about, anyways?”. Hercules shrugged and passed the phone over. Aaron released a sharp breath, an amused almost-laugh. “You're at least on my side for the pun thing, right?” 

Hercules opened his mouth to agree- truthfully he didn't care either way, but Aaron's playful outrage over the subject was endearing- when the phone buzzed again. Hercules tensed for a moment with the instinctive panic of one whose unknown text was being intercepted. Then Aaron giggled, and Hercules relaxed. Something that caused such a nice, rare sound had to be a good thing. 

Aaron passed the phone back. The incoming text was from Alex. 

Alexander << WHAT NO, I WANT TO SEE!

Hercules couldn't stop a chuckle of his own. The phone buzzed again.

Alexander << AARON I'M SORRY, I WON'T PUN EVER AGAIN

Lafayette << don't lie dear

Laurens << babe im with you but this is the punishment u deserve

It was a little mean, maybe. But Hercules wasn't about to go against Aaron's specific request, even if the reasoning behind it was juvenile. 

>> Ill see wat I can do

Alexander << JOHN DID YOU JUST

Alexander << thank you herc, you're my only true friend.

Hercules pocketed his phone before it could distract him further. Already, Aaron was looking around, absentmindedly dragging a finger across the hem of the dress. It was a bit shorter than Hercules usually had him model, while still being decently modest. 

“Say,” Hercules startled himself, grasping at a sudden, half formed idea. “This is supposed to be a casual sundress, you know?” He waited for Aaron's nod, taking the time to gather more thoughts. It was a grasp in the dark, Hercules knew. “It's supposed to be comfortable for normal use, not like a gown you would only wear for a few hours to some fancy dinner.” 

“Alright..?” Aaron's forehead creased, his lips pressing lightly in consideration. 

Hercules probably wasn't making much sense. He tried, anyways. “So I'd like to know if it is. Comfortable, that is. It would be really nice if you could, I guess, demo it or something?” 

Aaron's brows pinched, nearly pressing together in sheer confusion. “You want me to... wear it around?” 

Hercules nodded rapidly. “Yeah, if you could! Just for an hour or so, and you could tell me how it feels, if it's scratchy or too tight after a while.” 

The look of bewilderment left, only to be replaced by one of shy uncertainty. “Is it necessary? Everyone will see me.” Aaron's voice turned quiet at the end. Hercules' heart pinched, physically pained to see him so self conscious. 

“It's not fully necessary,” Hercules assured in a soft voice. “If it makes you that uncomfortable, I won't press. But it would be nice? And the others will appreciate you. I mean, they appreciate you no matter what you wear,” Hercules hurried to add, cursing his own awkwardness. 

Somehow, this got a light, half chuckle. “I know,” Aaron crossed his arms. “I'm just being dumb and embarrassed over nothing.” 

Impulsively, Hercules took a step closer and carefully unfolded Aaron's arms, holding one in each hand. “Well, you don't need me to tell you that you aren't dumb, because you know you aren't. But if you feel bad about being embarrassed, we could try changing that?”

Aaron huffed, but didn't remove his hands. Instead, he adjusted his grip, letting their arms fall down, still clasped together. “How would we do that?”

“By ripping the band aid off?” Hercules shot Aaron a hopeful grin. “If you can do it once, then you know the courage is there. Besides, it really would be a great help.”

Aaron's grip on his hands tightened. “Oh, all right,” He finally sighed. Hercules whooped, throwing his hands up, but forgetting Aaron's were attached. Aaron yelped out a laugh as he was almost lifted straight up. 

“Oh my god, sorry!” Hercules, for one brief moment, wanted to disappear. He immediately released his hold. Aaron's arms fell down again, but he wasn't mad, or even annoyed. A fond, amused smile graced his face. 

Hercules was truly blessed. When he escorted Aaron out of the room, their boyfriends were blessed as well, at the rare sight of Aaron in a perfectly tailored (if Hercules did say himself) burgundy sundress. 

Alex perked his head up immediately, smiling in that way he did right before saying something ill advised. Hercules shot his best, but rarely used, no-nonsense glare, catching Alex from right behind Aaron's shoulder. Alex's mouth snapped shut. 

Aaron ended up wearing the dress for most of the day, when everyone managed to constrain their reactions to simple compliments. The true gushing stayed hidden as text messages, incoherent exclamations and all.

**Author's Note:**

> more fic and nonsense @burreos.tumblr.com


End file.
